Silver Linings
by MoonOfMoons
Summary: Silver was kidnapped as a child and raised by assassins. The ninja are on an assignment to save her. Will they? If they do, what adventures will follow? READ TO FIND OUT! ;) Rated T to be safe. And there are assassins. And ninjas. This is in English. In case you couldn't figure that out. Actually, it's in Canadian, eh. XD Thanks for reading if you did, if you didn't, do it now!
1. Chapter 1: It Started With a Letter

**Lloyd POV**

As the doorbell gonged, the five of us cried, "MAIL!" and ran up the the hefty red doors of the rebuilt monastery. Cole pulled it opened and we stared in anticipation at the mailman. He seemed reluctant, but rifled through his bag, grumbling about stairs and ninjas attracting trouble. I have no idea what he was talking about.

"Alrighty, Cole's got a letter from his father, Jay has a package from his parents, Zane has a letter from his father, Kai has a fan letter and . . . a letter for Mr. and Mrs. Garmadon," the mailman recited, handing out the packages and letters.

"I'll take my parents' letter," I offered, taking it. It was very official looking, with a seal and all that jazz. I looked around at the others; Zane's joyful smile, Kai's boastful smirk, Cole's disappointed sigh and Jay's groan, as he pulled a knitted blue sweater from his package.

I carefully opened the seal on my parents' letter. Yeah, yeah, I know it's wrong, but my parents never ever got mail like this. I unfolded the crisp paper and . . .

After reading the letter twice to make sure, I dropped it. "What's wrong, Lloyd?" Jay asked, now wearing the sweater from his parents. "You look sick." I wordlessly picked up the letter and handed it the him. His eyes widened as they flickered across the page.

Soon the others had crowded around, all with aghast looks on their faces. I reread the letter, just to be sure.

_Dear Garmadon and Misako,_

_Silver Garmadon was kidnapped many years ago, as you very well know. We've found her last known location. The sea of sand. I suggest you find her tout suite. She's your daughter, after all._

_Sincerely, Miss Francine, Orphanage Mistress._

I had to tell my parents.

**Garmadon POV**

Lloyd burst into Misako's study, a letter in his hand. "I have a sister?!" I glanced at my wife. She snatched the letter from him and read it quickly over. I read it too. Silver had been found?!

"Lloyd, we've got some explaining to do," Misako admitted, as the rest of the ninja filed in the room. "Silver was our first child. When she was very young, we sent her away, for protection. When I was pregnant with you, we received a letter, telling us she'd been kidnapped. Soon after, your father turned evil and you were born, so we had given up hope. But if this letter is real, you'll be getting a sister."

All the ninja looked surprised. I picked up a photo and gazed at it longingly. It showed a young couple, holding a baby. The man with dark brown hair and purple eyes was me. The woman with light brown hair and green eyes was Misako. The baby with jet black hair and deep purple eyes was Silver. Our beautiful baby girl.

I handed it to Lloyd silently. "That's my sister, huh?" He asked quietly, handing it off for the others to see. I nodded trying not to cry. I wouldn't cry.

"My parents live in the sea of sand. We could ask them if they'd seen her," Jay suggested. "It's not much, but we don't have much to go on either."

"Thank you Jay," Misako whispered, looking at me. I'm sure she could tell I was holding back tears. The ninja, who could tell we needed alone time, left. "Hey Tough Guy. It's okay to cry," my wife told me, pulling me into a hug. I silently cried for a few moments. We were going to find Silver, whether or not she wanted to be found.

**Nya POV**

At first, I was confused. Mostly because everybody tried explaining all at once. But then, after Garmadon came in and yelled at them to shut up, I learned about Silver and why we needed to take the Destiny's Bounty. Starting up the Bounty, I set course for the sea of sand.

"H-hey Nya," Jay greeted nervously. I rolled my eyes. I loved Jay, but he really needed to stop being nervous around me.

"Hi Jay," I replied, planting a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "How are you?"

"Fine, I'm a little worried that we won't find Silver or worse . . ." he admitted. "I mean, it was hard for Lloyd growing up alone, then having to fight his father. It's worse that he might have a long lost sister, who probably has no idea who he is. He must be stressed. I just wanna help the kid."

"I understand," I sympathized, then glanced back at the GPS. "We're nearing your parents house now. Why don't you go tell-" I was cut off by the engine spluttering and the ship doing a sudden nosedive. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" I screeched, grabbing hold of my boyfriend.

There was a giant crash and everything went black.

* * *

**GUESS WHO?! It's Mariah and I'm back with my new story! This one stars- well, you'll have to wait and see ;) **

**Oh, yeah. Moon told ya that I'm learning to drive, right? Well, I GOT MY L! Yay! I can drive with someone 25 or older (who's not drunk and knows how to drive themselves)(AKA my aunt/uncle)(AKA Moon's parents) between 5 am and midnight. And I can only have myself and that adult, so I can't drive Moon or Gracie around. **

**Okay, Mar is out. Except I'm posting the second chapter immediately after this. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crows

**Jay POV**

"Nya? Nya?!" I asked, holding my limp girlfriend in my arms. Her eyes flickered open and I breathed a sigh of relief. Kai would've killed me if she died. "We're all okay. The ship on the other hand . . ." I gestured at the mess around us.

"Are we far from your parents house?" Nya asked, using a table to steady herself. Bad idea; the table collapsed. I caught her and she laughed. "Thanks Jay."

"No problem. And we're not too far, though we veered a little off course in the nosedive," I explained, helping Nya stand properly. Together, we walked out to where the others were.

**Kai POV**

"Okay, Kai and Lloyd will stay here with Garmadon and Misako. The rest of us will go to Jay's parents' junkya- house, to find the parts we need to fix the ship and ask about Silver," Cole instructed. I rolled my eyes at his lame cover up. They started walking towards the junkyard in the distance. I watched until they were just specks on the horizon too.

"Well, well, well," I heard a voice behind me. "Nice lookin' ship we got here."

Turning around, I saw a man holding a gun pointed at my chest. "Who are you?" I asked, raising my hands in the air. My eyes flickered to the Bounty, where Garmadon, Misako and Lloyd were waiting. I hoped they weren't being threatened too. Who knew how many friends this guy brought with him.

"My name's Silas Crowe. And I want that flyin' ship," He demanded, pointing at the Bounty. I growled, showing him that he wouldn't get that ship without a fight. He seemed to sense that and his finger slowly pulled the trigger. _BANG!_ I grabbed my left shoulder in pain. A dark red stain was expanding on my red gi. I bit my lip to keep from howling in pain. "Next time," Crowe hissed, "I won't miss."

He shoved me towards the ship, demanding I start it up. "That's just the problem," I replied loudly, hoping to get the Garmadons' attention. "The others went to get supplies to fix it. We crash landed." He shoved me to the ground, and, demanding I stay put, went to examine the rest of the ship. I lay on the deck, to hurt and tired to move. Funny how losing blood made you feel weak.

"Kai?" Lloyd asked quietly, staring at me. His eyes were fixed on my bleeding shoulder.

"Hehe, hey Lloyd. Just shot in the shoulder and-" I groaned "-losing blood pretty fast. Nothing to serious . . ." Lloyd rolled his eyes at my sad attempt. He helped me up and together we walked (I hobbled) to where Garmadon and Misako were.

Misako looked me over. Immediately, she started bandaging my shoulder. It hurt slightly less. "Thanks Misako," I murmured, wincing at the pain as she wrapped the bandage around again. "You think that man, Silas Crowe, will find us in here?"

"No doubt about it," Garmadon replied, cheerfully. "But we'll kick his butt." Lloyd cheered along with his father while Misako pretended she couldn't hear them as she finished bandaging my shoulder.

"He's got a gun," I pointed out, sensibly. Lloyd stared at me as if I'd never said anything sensible in my life. Which is _so_ not true, by the way.

"Might want to listen to him," a female voice said from behind us. Turning, I saw a girl with long, jet black hair and deep purple eyes. A mask was over the lower half of her face and her outfit resembled that of an assassin. She held a dagger in each hand, threateningly. "Silas!" She called, craning her neck to look out the door. "I found them!"

Crowe was in the room in a flash. Lloyd and Garmadon were ready to fight. Crowe raised the gun threateningly, but instead of pointing it at them, he pointed it at Misako, who had just finished bandaging my wound. Garmadon gasped and took a step back. Lloyd waited a few seconds, but eventually backed down as well.

Crowe chuckled. "Good choice." The girl stood next to him as about five others filed in the room. They were all dressed in black, with weapons and angry faces. They looked at Crowe expectantly and I could tell that he was their leader. "Meet the Crows," Crowe announced, gesturing to the people surrounding us. "We're a gang of assassin types. We kill and steal whatever the victims had. And guess what? You are going to be our next victims."

* * *

**Hi again! How is it so far? Sorry for the abrupt exit, but I gotta go, so later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape?

**Lloyd POV**

_Don't panic, Lloyd. _

I tried to tell myself to stay calm.

_We're surrounded, Kai's injured, and I think we're about to be killed. Don't tell me to not panic! _

It didn't work.

I was freaking out. I stared at the assassins surrounding us. That girl who had found us, she looked familiar. As if I had seen her somewhere before. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.

"Everyone, come examine the ship with me. Silver, tie them up and guard them," Crowe instructed, ushered the Crows away. Wait, Silver?! No wonder she looked familiar! I saw her picture. Kai and my parents seemed to realize too.

Silver grabbed some rope and bound my hands behind my back. "Silver?" I asked. She didn't answer, just tightened the ropes. "Silver, do you remember me?" I tried.

"That's a strange question to ask, seeing as we've never met," she remarked sourly. She seemed satisfied with the ropes, as she moved on to Kai. But I saw her hesitate and move to Mom instead. _She felt sympathy for him! _I realized, _Because of his shoulder!_

"Silver," Mom tried, looking pleadingly into Silver's deep purple eyes. "I'm your mother. Please tell me you remember."

Silver dropped the rope. She seemed to be considering the possibility. Then she quickly regained her composure. "You lie," she growled, picking up the rope again. "Silas took me off the streets, saving me. He saved the two year old girl, wandering alone, and turned her into a strong eighteen year old."

"That's not true!" Dad cried. "You were in an orphanage for protection until you were eight, then Crowe _kidnapped_ you! I'm your father, I should know!"

"I suppose that you're my twin then?" She asked me sarcastically.

"Close; I'm your little brother. Ten years old. Well, sixteen at the moment," I explained, hoping she would believe us.

Silver shook her head as she finished tying up Mom. "You all think you can take advantage of me. Trick me into letting you go. But you're wrong! I'm smart enough to know who's trustworthy or not." She moved to Dad, starting to tie him up now.

"We're doing the complete opposite, actually," Kai muttered. "We're trying to save you from these lunatics. They're the ones taking advantage of you. They probably put a spell on you or something, so you'd forget your parents."

"Shut up," Silver hissed, not making eye contact. Kai shakily stood up, and carefully walked towards her. Her eyes narrowed the closer he got. Once she was satisfied with Dad's bonds, she turned to face Kai. "Sit down. The only reason you're not tied up is because I felt pity for you, but that'll change in a second."

"You know you won't do that. You said it yourself, you felt pity. Assassins don't have feelings. You're not meant to be a Crow," Kai said, quietly.

"Shut up!" Silver screamed, and suddenly Kai was floating off the ground, struggling in midair. Before he could manage a 'What the?!' Silver had cringed and he dropped back onto solid ground. "I- You saw nothing!" She demanded, then swiftly strode out of the room, locking the door behind her.

**Kai POV**

I stared at the Garmadons. "What. In. Ninjago. Was. That?!" I asked, frantically. Three shrugged shoulders. I sighed. "Well, whatever it was, I think that's why the Crows kidnapped her in the first place."

I struggled to my feet, using my good arm to steady myself. I then attempted to untie Lloyd's bonds with only one hand, but it wasn't that easy. I finally got it, and he untied his parents. Misako rubbed her wrists. "Okay, we need to get the others. I don't think we have an advantage here."

"We could take em!" Garmadon cheered. But after a glare from Misako, he mumbled, "Or not. But we can't all leave! If any of them come back, it'll be too obvious." Garmadon fixed his eyes on me. Oh no. "Kai, I think you should stay."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Lloyd said, "I'll stay too. You guys go." I gave him a weak smile. At least I wasn't alone. But I was also pretty useless. I glances at my left shoulder and sighed.

Misako and Garmadon pulled open the window. Garmadon hopped out first, then caught Misako when she jumped after him. Lloyd and I watched them dart away, across the desert. I slumped backwards, onto a chair. "So, what'll we tell em when they see your parents gone and you untied?"

Lloyd thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I got it! Okay, tie me back up! We'll say they untied themselves and left without us because you were injured and they didn't want me getting hurt!" I nodded. For a kid in a teen's body, he was pretty smart.

* * *

***squeals* I'M GETTING GOOD REVIEWS! *does happy dance***

**Also, Moonie and I recently watched the A Very Potter series (Musical, Sequel, and Senior Year) so expect references XD We also watched Holy Musical B man and Twisted, but the Harry Potter ones were our favs. **

**Ummmm . . . Gracie isn't back yet so her story won't be updated for a while . . . Moon is working like crazy on hers . . . My old story (Spinjitzu and Secrets) is still up for grabs if you want to continue it, but that is just optional, so nobody has to, just if they want to . . . **

**Andddddddd yeah. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gravity Manipulation

**Kai POV**

Silver sulked back in the room ten minutes later. "Stupid Raz. Telling me off . . . It's not my fault my-" She seemed to realize that Lloyd and I were listening to her mutterings and said, "Hey! Stop it! Stop staring at me!" We exchanged glances. Silver seemed too annoyed with this 'Raz' to notice Garmadon and Misako were gone.

"So," I began, eying Silver, "what happened earlier? I was magically floating in the air and you freaked, so I'm assuming you were the cause of the magic-y floating-ness." Lloyd laughed at my use of grammar, causing a smile to flicker across Silver's lips for a few seconds. But only a few seconds.

She glowered at me. "_Maybe_ you're crazy." She began pacing around me, keeping her eyes locking to mine. "_Maybe_ it was your little friend over there. Luke something?" Lloyd rolled his eyes and Silver continued. "_Maybe_, just _maybe_, I can manipulate gravity and my emotions got the better of me and you were temporarily as light as air!"

"What?!" I couldn't believe what I had heard. But she was talking too fast for me to really decipher it. "Did you just say you could control gravity?!"

"Shoot," she muttered, then louder she announced, "I have no idea what you're-"

"We both heard you, Silver," Lloyd interrupted. "Might as well tell us the truth."

"FINE!" Silver cried, obviously fed up with us. "I CAN MANIPULATE GRAVITY!" She put her hands on her head, practically ripping her jet black hair out. "Gosh, I'm so hooped . . . I'm not supposed to say anything about that! Especially you freaks who think you're my parents and brother!" She suddenly realized that Garmadon and Misako were not here. "Great! I've lost two of our prisoners!" She grabbed Lloyd's collar and pulled him up to her face. "Where are they?!"

"They left to get help. But they left me here because they didn't want me getting hurt and left Kai here because he _is_ hurt," Lloyd replied. "Sis, you gotta-"

"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER!" Silver screamed, and just broke down crying. She crumpled to the floor beside me, hugging her knees to her chest. She must be stressed.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her in a hug. "Look, Silver, we're not lying," I said, soothingly. "Lloyd is your brother. Misako and Garmadon are your parents. I'm . . . Just Kai." This was starting to feel slightly awkward.

Lloyd looked at her crying figure in my arms. "Don't you remember anything?" His voice was barely over a whisper. Silver shook her head, hiccuping. Lloyd slammed his fist on the table. "Crowe must've done something!"

"I-I-If what y-you're saying i-is r-r-really true, then w-why would S-S-Silas lie to m-me?" Silver asked, through sobs.

"So you would listen to him without question," I replied. "But if he really erased your memory or altered it, there must be a way to change it back!"

Silver looked nervous. "Weeeeeeell . . . There is something that might be it . . ." She suddenly stood up in anger. "I-I don't know why I'm even talking to you! You're our prisoners! I-I was saved by Silas! I-I-I-I-" She darted out of the room again.

Lloyd sat beside me. "So close. She slipped through our fingers." He sighed, making his hand into a fist. "How will we ever get it through her head?"

Suddenly, the door was yanked open by a burly man, who must've been at least thirty. He was pulling Silver by her hair and she was sobbing. "STUPID GIRL! SILAS SHOULD HAVE NEVER PUT YOU IN CHARGE!" He yelled in her ear, glancing around at the room. "HOW COULD YOU LET TWO PRISONERS ESCAPE?!"

"R-Raz, I didn't mean to," Silver sobbed, eying us.

"Noooooooooooo, you NEVER mean to do anything! You stupid little-!" Raz cried, until Lloyd interrupted him.

"HEY! QUIT YELLING AT MY SISTER!" He yelled in rage, standing up, fists clenched.

Raz raised an eyebrow. "Sister? Listen Kid, Silver might be an idiot, but she ain't got no brother. She's just a stupid orphan."

Silver hung her head. But Lloyd wouldn't give up. "You must know the truth, Raz! He couldn't have wiped all of your memories!" Lloyd's hands began to glow green. Right, I almost forgot he was the Green Ninja. Raz backed up a bit and slowly nodded. "Tell. Me. Everything."

* * *

**So yes, Silver can control gravity (although she likes to say "manipulate") And in the next chapter, there's some explanation and it starts to get intense!**


	5. Chapter 5: It Gets Intense

**Lloyd POV**

I watched Raz flinch nervously. He obviously wasn't prepared to be in a faceoff with the Green Ninja! "Well," he began, glancing nervously at Silver, who listened intently. "See, you're right. When Silver Garmadon was eight, Silas kidnapped her because she accidentally revealed her element."

"Element?" Silver asked. "You mean, the way I can manipulate gravity?"

Raz nodded. "Of course, you kept going on crying for your parents, so Silas erased your memory and implanted fake ones in your mind. You thought you were here since you were two instead of eight. None of us were allowed to tell. And I'm hooped now."

"Yeah, I know," I smirked and shot some of my elemental power at the burly man, just enough to knock him out cold. I looked over at Silver. "Do you believe us now?"

Silver didn't reply. She ran up to us and pulled us both into a tight hug, crying and talking rapidly, so we could barely tell what she was saying. Kai winced, as she squeezed his bad shoulder. She noticed and let go promptly. We all stood awkwardly for a moment until-

"Well, well, well. Isn't this touching?" We spun around to see Crowe standing in the doorway. He held his gun lazily. "I should've known that you would get tricked, Silver." He aimed his gun towards her.

"NO!" Kai tackled Crowe to the ground. A gunshot rang out and I watched Crowe push Kai away. Kai's gi had another large red stain in his stomach. He weakly kicked the gun from Crowe's hand, causing another gunshot to ring out. This time the bullet went through the ceiling.

"Kai!" Silver gasped, bending down to him. She grabbed some bandages and began bandaging his stomach. "Y-you'll be fine . . ." She didn't look convinced at her own statement.

My hands began to glow with elemental power as Crowe reached for his gun. I kicked it farther away from him. "Don't even think about it."

Silver had Kai's head on her lap now and she was sobbing. "H-he saved me! W-why?!" Kai was too weak to answer and she just sobbed more.

Crowe reached for his gun again and I decided to just tackle him. As I did, I noticed he was wearing a little bottle around his neck. I ripped it off, crushing it in my hand. I saw blood trickling out of my clenched fists.

Silver screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands were on her head, as if she were in pain. "I REMEMBER!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Crowe suddenly pushed me off and grabbed his gun. "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

"NO!" Silver raised her hand up and Crowe was lifted into the air, so suddenly that he dropped his gun. "I won't let you! Crowe, you're a-a-a-! I can't even express you in words!" She suddenly lowered her arm very quickly. Crowe dropped through the floor, leaving a hole shaped like him.

"What'd you do?" I asked, getting off the floor. I grabbed Crowe's gun and ripped it in half. Safety precaution.

"I made the gravity around him heavier. So he couldn't even lift his own body weight and he was too heavy for the floor obviously," Silver explained, smiling through her tears.

Raz suddenly awoke. Silver screamed as he grabbed her hair and his dagger. "IMMA KILL YOU ALL!" He yelled. I raised my hands, which were surrounded by elemental power. He cried out in fear and Silver attempted to lift the dagger from his hand, but it accidentally sliced off her long, jet black hair. She yelped, feeling her, now short and raggedy, jet black hair.

I shot Raz with the power at my fingertips. He stumbled back and fell out of the window. Silver had once again dropped to Kai's side. He weakly placed his hand on hers. She gave him the slightest smile, with tears in her eyes. But suddenly widened his eyes with fear.

**Kai POV**

Silver was so scared for me. I was grateful. But I was slightly distracted at the moment. It seemed like Silver had accidentally let Crowe regain the proper gravity, as he was pulling himself through the hole in the floor. I pointed with wide eyes as he lifted up a chair and raised it over his head, ready to slam it into Silver's skull.

"N-no!" I cried, hoarsely. The world suddenly seemed to move in slow motion. Silver looked back, just in time to see the chair slice through the air. Lloyd leaped into action, tackling Crowe to the floor. But the chair flew out of his hands and hit Silver on the head anyways.

I struggled to sit up and pulled her onto my lap, as Lloyd continued wrestling with Crowe. I brushed her hair from her eyes and saw blood trickling down her face. The hit wasn't as lethal as it would've been, but still enough to leave a mark. I glanced down at my stomach. I think we were both going o need to be hospitalized.

_CRASH!_

The door was knocked off it's hinges. Cole entered the room, flexing his muscles. His eyes darted from me and Silver to Lloyd and Crowe. "Aww, you started the party without me?" He yanked Crowe off of Lloyd. "The others are taking down the rest of these guys. What were they called? The Little Baby Birdies?"

"The. Crows. You imbecile," Crowe muttered through gritted teeth. His eyes darted to something on the floor. "And you know what they call a group of crows?"

He kicked Cole in the face, causing Cole to drop him. He slid under Cole's legs and grabbed Silver's daggers. Then he grabbed Silver's unconscious body. "A Murder." And he stabbed her in the side.

Her eyes shot open and she coughed up blood. He dropped her back onto my lap. I instantly searched frantically for the bandages, but there were none left.

Crowe just laughed. His laughter was filled with insanity. So were his eyes. Cole and Lloyd both had to hold him back from stabbing both Silver and me. He looked scary as he held two daggers, one of which was coated in blood.

I felt faint. Silver had already gone unconscious again. I fell backwards, but not before I saw the others enter and Nya scream for someone to call 911.

* * *

**Intense? Scary? Cool? Happiness and Rainbows? (If you seriously think that, I'm gonna back away slowly, because you're creepy)**

**I'm sorry that this is so bloody. I felt like assassins should be a bit more . . . Deadly. **


	6. Chapter 6: Awkwardness and Tears

**Silver POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed with a massive headache. I rubbed my head to find that it was bandaged and my hair was now short and raggedy. I frowned, slowly sitting up. What happened?

Then my eyes fell on the guy sleeping in the bed beside mine. Kai! I suddenly remembered all off that bloody scene on the Bounty. I looked down at my bandaged side and shuddered. If only I knew what happened in the part when I was knocked out.

The door opened and a group of people came in. I could tell by their outfits that most of them were ninja, much like Kai and Lloyd. Then I saw Lloyd and his parents. _My_ parents.

I awkwardly smiled at them. "Hey Dad. Hey Mom." They wrapped me in a tight hug, which I returned. Happy tears filled my eyes. I had a family.

I suddenly pulled away, concerned. "What happened? Is Kai alright? Am I alright?" I paused. "I think I'm fine. But what about Kai?"

"He will be fine," one of the ninja said. "I am Zane, for your information. That is Cole, Jay and Nya. I assume you know Lloyd, Misako, Garmadon and Kai." I nodded. "After you fainted, Jay called 911, under Nya's frantic command. The police took Silas Crowe away, but he vowed that he would get revenge on those who imprisoned him. Then, an ambulance brought you and Kai to the hospital. We repaired the Destiny's Bounty and have just arrived."

"So, what happens next?" Nya asked. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, we got Silver back. What now?"

"She'll live with us, obviously," Lloyd said, in a commanding tone. "But I don't know what now. The doctors said she and Kai will need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, if not a few months. We'll just, uh, hang out, I guess."

I sighed leaning back on my propped up pillows. "Well, you guys have fun. I'll just hang out here. With an unconscious ninja."

"And what unconscious ninja would that be?"

I turned to see Kai was awake and smiling at me. "Kai!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I noticed him blush and I pulled away, smiling awkwardly. "I, ahem, I'm glad you're alive," I stated, trying to look serious, but kept smiling like an idiot.

"I'm glad you're alive too," He replied, _acing_ the serious look. Shoot, now I _really_ look like an idiot. But then he smiled goofily at me and I felt better.

We talked with the ninja for awhile and then visiting hours were over. I could've sworn it had only been a few minutes though.

"Thanks for saving my life," I whispered, not looking up at the ninja of fire. It was awkward enough saying this _without_ everyone here.

"Hey, don't mention it. I'm pretty sure you saved mine at least twice back there," he replied, sounding all cool and collected. Man, I must look like such an idiot to him.

**Kai POV**

"How can you stay so . . . so . . . So normal?" Silver asked suddenly. "I feel all awkward and stuff, but you're all cool and collected!"

I felt a tear slid down my cheek. "No. No I'm not." I wasn't going to cry, I wouldn't let myself! But as another tear slid down my cheek, I couldn't hide my sobs.

Silver looked shocked and nervous at first, but then hugged me. "Hey, it's okay to show your emotions. Sad or angry or happy or anything! It's fine to cry!"

It felt strange. Silver hugging me and hot tears streaming down my cheeks. This was supposed to be the other way around! But I guess, trying to be the hero, the tough guy, the ninja, with no emotion was really starting to break through. But maybe I was just pushing myself to hard. As Silver comforted me, I felt better and less strange.

Suddenly, it felt good.

* * *

**This chapter is just normal stuff. Expanding on their relationship, reassuring you that they aren't dead, etc, etc. ;) **


	7. Chapter 7: Developing Relationships

**Silver POV**

About four weeks later, Kai and I were both let out of the hospital. But we're still bandaged up, so they said no strenuous work. We also need to re-bandage our wounds every few days. It's not too bad. At least no more hospital smell.

I knew everyone on the Bounty by now, seeing as how someone visited us everyday. So when Kai and I were greeted by balloons and streamers, I thanked everyone by name. Another surprise was when Uncle Wu told me that I'd be trained as the ninja of gravity once I was healed. I thought that would be cool.

The best surprise was that everyone had decorated my official room on the Bounty. The walls had been painted bright yellow, which was a much happier colour than black, the colour I had back with the Crows. The blankets and pillows on the bed matched, with patterns of pink and white fish. The window had soft blue curtains and on the sill was red alarm clock. There was a desk and chair, with any supplies I might need. The closet was empty, except for a gift card to the mall and a note from Nya, saying we could go shopping together.

Everyone received a hug from me that day.

**Kai POV**

My room wasn't as cool as Silver's but I still received a few gifts. I got a movie from Nya, a few books from Jay, a notebook and pens from Zane, cake from Cole and a keychain from Lloyd, complete with a whistle and a flashlight.

I took a bite of the cake and gagged. Cole still can't cook. I threw out the cake. I was going to see how Silver was doing, but then remembered that she was at the mall with Nya, shopping for clothes. I sat on my bed and contented myself with reading the books Jay got me.

A few hours later, I heard the unmistakable sounds of girls. I stood up and went to see what Silver had gotten with Nya. "Silver?" I asked, entering her new room. And that was my first mistake.

Silver had just pulled off her old assassin shirt to change. She had a bra on and I was staring at her back, but it was embarrassing nonetheless. I must've gone red as a tomato as Silver screamed and held her shirt over her front.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry Silver!" I cried, leaving the room quickly. I reentered my own room and cursed. "Stupid, stupid! I should've knocked," I scolded myself, angrily.

I heard a quiet knock on the door and opened it. It was Silver. "Can I come in?" She asked. She was fully dressed now. I ushered her into my room and we both sat on the bed. She seemed to be just as uncomfortable as I was. She finally spoke, softly. "I've developed some . . . Feelings for you, Kai. Not just as friends. I mean, you saving me from Crowe, us in the hospital, us here, right now . . . I don't know. I mean, I'm no expert, but I think that I'm in love with you." She looked me in the eyes. "I can understand if you don't feel the same, I just wanted to let you kn-"

But she was cut off by me kissing her full on the lips.

* * *

***Starts fangirling* KAI AND SILVERRRRRR! ^^ 3**

**Kai x Silver is a thing now. As of now. Like, right now.**

**This chapter was just their relationship getting started. No, Moon, they are not getting married. Yet. No, Gracie, they are not having kids. Yet. But they're dating! *does happy dance***

**I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT! **


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Romance

**Silver POV**

I can't believe it.

I _must_ be crazy.

I just freaking _kissed_ Kai on the _lips_!

But, greatly to my surprise, he kissed back! This is probably the most amazing feeling in the world. My arms instinctively wrap around Kai's neck tightly, wanting to stay like this forever. Kai wrapped his arms around my waist, probably thinking the same thing. But being human, we also need to breathe. We broke the kiss and just stared at each other for moment.

"Wh-what do you think your dad will say about this?" Kai asked, in a slightly frightened tone. Oh right, Dad used to be Lord Garmadon.

"I don't care what he thinks," I whispered, staring into Kai's eyes, my arms still wrapped around his neck. "He could do whatever the heck he wants at this point, I love you too much to care." As soon as I said this, Kai pulled me into another kiss, much to my delight.

Little did I know what was going to happen next . . .

**Garmadon POV**

I had to find Silver and Kai for dinner. I mean, we couldn't just let them starve. Although, Kai should know when dinnertime is. I knocked on Silver's door. "Hey, Silvie? It's dinnertime!" But there was no answer. I knocked again. "Silver?" I asked, louder than before.

I opened the door and saw the room empty. At first, I panicked. But there were no signs of struggle. Then it hit me. Kai and Silvie had become good friends when in the hospital together for four weeks, maybe she was talking with him. I went over to Kai's room and opened the door, forgetting to knock. And you'll never guess what I saw.

Kai and my baby girl were kissing passionately.

I yanked Silver away from that fiery freak and obviously startled both of them, because Kai stumbled backwards, blushing, and Silver let out a cry of surprise. "Why are you kissing my daughter?!" I asked, staring bullets at Kai.

"W-well . . . w-we . . . I-I . . . uh," he stammered, obviously embarrassed.

"Dad!" Silver cried, pulling at my arm. "I love him!"

"No, he must've tricked you!" I yelled back.

"I didn't do anything!" Kai announced, getting more angry than embarrassed. "I told her I loved her and then she kissed me! Not that I didn't like it," Kai reassured Silvie, as she glanced at him.

I just yanked Silver out of the room, only turning to say, "It's dinnertime. Get your ass to the kitchen." And I slammed the door, leaving Kai alone in his room.

**Kai POV**

I walked to the kitchen, trying to seem as normal as possible. But it was hard, considering all the hate I felt for Garmadon right now. I glanced at Silver, but she was too busy staring at her shoes to notice me.

I plopped down beside my sister, not looking anyone in the eye. I ended up staring at my shoes, just like Silver was. I wasn't hungry and apparently, neither was Silver. The two of us continued staring downwards, not speaking, not listening, not eating, not moving.

Finally, Nya asked, "Kai? Silver? Is something wrong?" I looked up at her and saw everyone was staring at either me or Silver. We both said nothing, glancing at each other, then Garmadon. He smirked and I mentally prepared myself for a battle.

"Well, I might know what's wrong," he mused, still smirking. "But first, a question. Guess who I saw kissing Silver?" Everyone's heads turned to me and I just stayed silent, though I'm sure I was blushing.

Suddenly, Silver stood up, looking angry. "I'm not hungry."

"Wait just a minute, young lady," Misako demanded. "We're not through here."

"You think you can boss me around?!" She asked, voice and fists shaking with anger.

"We're your parents," Misako said, trying to sound calm. "Now sit-"

"I never knew about you until four weeks ago! Y'know what I say to that?" Silver asked and, before anyone could do anything, She grabbed me into a kiss. Not to say I wasn't pleased, I just wasn't expecting it. When she finally let go, she just stormed out of the room, not saying another word.

Everyone stared at me in shock and I just stared back at them in a daze. I finally just shook my head and left the kitchen. I had to find Silvie.

* * *

**This was so fun to write! Garmadon, you meanie! DX**

**Spinjitzu and Secrets is officially been cancelled by the way. I deleted it from our account.**

**Moonie and I won't be posting much next week because we're helping at our church's VBS program.**

**Uhhhhhhhh . . . Did you check out our dA account yet? Has pics of our OCs and stuff . . .**

**I think that's it. Feel free to review ;) ~~Mariah**


	9. Chapter 9: Attempt

**Silver POV**

I stared over the edge of the ship, crying. My knuckles were white from gripping the wall around the deck. I was so mad right now! Why couldn't anyone understand? _Hmm, I wonder how long a drop this is,_ I wondered, looking down towards the ground below.

I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my midriff. I knew it was Kai at once, seeing as he emitted heat. "Not now, Kai," I whispered, pushing him away. "I'm contemplating if I should kill myself now or later."

"Come on, Silv," he pressed. "I love you, at least let me give you _some _comfort." I shook my head defiantly. He kissed my head, then my cheek, trying to persuade me. I finally gave in, kissing him back.

I pushed him away after a few minutes. "Look, Kai, I need to cool down. Wanna go to the park or something?"

"Anything to get away from these insensitive idiots," Kai laughed.

**Kai POV**

We walked around the whole park. It's not a small park either. It's got a forest and a lake. We ended up settling down on a bench, with Silver leaning on my shoulder lazily. I soon found out it wasn't lazily though, it was sleepily. She was asleep before I knew it. I decided to watch her slow breathing, not having the heart to wake her.

Suddenly, an arrow zipped through the air. It got lodged in the bench, an inch from Silvie's head. I jumped off the bench, letting Silver fall onto it. Crowe couldn't be out of jail yet, could he?!

"Oi, what was that?!" Silver asked, rubbing her head as she woke up.

"I don't know," I murmured, looking around the area for the mysterious shooter. After seeing no one, I pulled the arrow from the bench. Examining it, I found a message wrapped around it. Silver looked over my shoulder as I read it out loud. "Death awaits you two," I read, then frowned. "Well, that's harsh."

"Well, at least they didn't mean to kill me with that arrow. I mean, it had a message on it. They obviously knew we would read it," Silver pointed out.

"Or, if by chance we survived, they wanted us to know they wouldn't stop . . ." I whispered.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a short one, but it's also suspenseful! Who's targeting the young couple? Do you think it's Crowe? Or one of his accomplices? Or someone new? WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING THESE STUPID PLOT QUESTIONS?! **

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! **


End file.
